


From Necessity

by ThusWithAKissIDie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I PROMISE IT MAKES SENSE, M/M, also light angst, but more in the sense of being generally a bit depressed, oh and also a hint of pining, theres sex in this, theyre mostly fine with a dash of Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusWithAKissIDie/pseuds/ThusWithAKissIDie
Summary: Lewis and Mick have different reasons look for it, but both of them find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: GGCEC 2020





	From Necessity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> Robyn, this one's for you. Thank you so much for all your fic, for the late night amgst prompts and bunny pics. Alright, so you said you wanted Lewis/anyone younger than him and I saw a chance and took it, I have no idea why but this dynamic is??? really interesting somehow??? Also the added bonus of a pairing not even you have written yet :) Have fun reading <3

A wink, a smile.

Blue eyes.

Lewis shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He hadn't had much to drink, not even a full glass, but the dry ice fumes from the fog machines and the hot air together with the flashing lights of the club still made his mind cloudy.

Someone bumped into him, spilling half a drink down his shirt.

He was about to complain when he saw it again, a flash of blue eyes, directly focused at him, cutting through the mist. 

Lewis took a deep breath. He briefly closed his eyes and then let himself be pulled into the chaos of the dancefloor, moving to an approximation of the beat.

A few elbows in his side and heels on his toes later he came out the other side, not sure what he was looking for until a particularly hefty shove sent him stumbling into someone's back.

The other man turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I- oh, hello Lewis, there you are! I thought I saw you earlier!"

In the strobing lights of the club Lewis almost didn't recognize Mick if it weren't for his voice and the way he talked.

"Mick? I didn't think you were a big partier!" Lewis shouted.

Another flash of light flickered across them, making Mick's irises look almost translucent in its glare. He looked good.

"I'm not!", Mick shouted back, "My old teammate from back in F4 asked me to come, but he's left me now!"

Lewis motioned for Mick to follow him a bit awy from the dancefloor, closer to the bathrooms so they could understand each other better.

"Sorry, I didn't understand all you said there, why are you here?"

"Harry Newey, he asked me to come along, but now he's gone off somewhere and I'm left alone.", Mick repeated himself. "And I don't really like to drink because I get massive hangovers and I hope to never give the media content to compare my drunk behavior to my dad's."

Lewis chuckled when he remembered how it rarely ended well when Michael convinced him to 'a drink or two, nothing more'.

"So why are you still here then? Looking for a nice hookup?" Lewis teased.

"I don't hook up with people I don't know.", Mick answered while shyly batting his eyelids at Lewis, who was taken aback by Mick's performance.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe? Would you say we know each other, Lewis?"

Lewis swallowed. He hadn't thought this was where the evening was headed, but for now he wasn't complaining.

"If I did, what would be in it for me?"

Mick leaned into Lewis' space and pressed their lips together, one hand resting on Lewis' chest. Before Lewis could deepen the kiss, he pulled back.

"Answer me first."

"You're a tease, Mick Schumacher.", Lewis laughed. He liked the glint of mischief in those blue eyes and when Mick bit his lip, Lewis was gone already.

"Yeah, I think we know each other quite well."

Mick seemed to approve, as he went for another kiss, deeper this time, hungrier, hands roaming over Lewis' back and chest.

This time Lewis had to break the kiss.

"If you really want to do this I think we should go now."

Mick nodded in agreement and let Lewis quickly pull him toward the exit and into a waiting taxi.

Lewis gave the driver the address of his hotel and started kissing along Mick's jaw, sometimes gently biting gently at his neck until Mick pushed him away and returned the favor.

They stumbled into the hotel lobby with flushed skin, pushing the elevator buttons and fumbling open each others shirt buttons, hoping that no one would catch them. As soon as they arrived in the privacy of Lewis' room, their shirts hit the ground, both of them pausing for a second to admire the other.

Mick was beautiful, his body looked like a marble statue in the moonlight falling through the glass doors of the balcony. Lewis reached out, traced the muscles of Mick's arm, feeling them flex and shift under his fingers.

Mick pulled him in, starting to kiss down the tattoo on his neck, then the one on his chest only to push Lewis onto the bed as soon as he was distracted.

"You're eager, is there somewhere you have to be later?" Lewis asked when Mick straddled him and opened his pants.

"I just really want to get into your pants right now," Mick answered while kicking his own jeans off.

"Then let me make it worthwhile."

With that, Lewis flipped them around easily, Mick now writhing underneath him. In a single smooth move, Lewis yanked his pants and underwear off and gave Mick space to take his boxers off as well.

He could have admired the younger man for much longer but Mick pulled him down, kissing him hungrily and wrapping his hand around both their cocks together, starting to jerk them off with hurried strokes.

Lewis spit into his hand, shifted his weight a little and slicked them up to ease the slide and help touch them together as Mick already bucked up into their hands impatiently.

Soon after though, Lewis saw himself flipped over again, Mick pressing hot kisses down his chest, quickly dip into his bellybutton only to go steadily lower, all while still stroking Lewis' cock. 

When he first teasingly flicked his tongue against the head of his cock, Lewis gripped the sheets so tight he almost ripped them, even more so when Mick looked up at him and, without much ado, took him so far in his mouth as he could without choking, hand tight around the part of the shaft he couldn't reach. 

It took all of Lewis' willpower to not start thrusting up immediately, but even without it he got close in no time, gripping Mick's hair to warn him. 

Even with streaks of cum over his face and chest, Mick still looked positively angelic. 

Lewis paused for a second to absorb the image before him, then, after pulling Mick in to kiss him moved down to return the favor. 

"This wasn't anything more, we're clear about that, right?", Lewis asked later, turned on his side to face Mick.

"Sure," Mick answered, lazily tracing his fingers along Lewis' tattoos, "Although I could do with something like this more often."

"Was it that good?" Lewis smiled teasingly.

"Mostly I'm just grateful to not be called Michael when I'm having sex."

Lewis was taken aback for a second.

"That happens?"

"More than you'd think. That's part of why I don't just hook up with strangers, apart from, you know, publicity."

Mick smiled and shuffled closer to Lewis so he could feel his warmth.

Suddenly Lewis was filled with the need to pull him in close and tell him he'd always want him only for him, just Mick, that whenever Mick wanted to get rid of his rat's tail of a surname he could simply knock on the door but before he could say anything, he was interrupted. 

"And what about you? Why were you so quick to take me with you? Who do you want to forget about?"

Lewis moved back a bit, suddenly in defense. 

"What makes you so sure I want to forget about someone?"

He was playfully shoved in the chest for his answer, almost falling off the edge of the bed in the process. 

"Well, I wasn't sure before, but from your reaction just now it's pretty clear you're pining for someone."

Mick had an uncanny, sometimes very unsettling way of reading people, Lewis realized. He probably didn't do it on purpose, but to know who he could trust had always been important for Mick. He inched back closer to the other man. 

"Don't tell anyone. Especially not the person this is about."

Mick simply nodded. 

"It's Seb.", Lewis said while Mick simultaneously asked "It's Seb, isn't it?"

Lewis rubbed the bridge of his nose. Mick really was too proficient at reading people for his own good. 

"I think I might be stuck pining for him for the rest of my life."

There was no answer, Mick only pulled him into a soft kiss. 

"Until we find what we're looking for, we might as well stay with each other."

**Author's Note:**

> As I said previously, no idea what happened here, this was a shower thought that i had months ago, if you liked it, <3 or tell me why, if you didn't then don't, my tumblr is @formula-whine, thank you for reading, have a nice day and stay safe.


End file.
